Communication information, including data, audio, video, and voice information, may now travel in circuit-switched or packet-switched forms at any given time over disparate types of networks. The various nodes along a communication path may perform various types of processing functions in addition to routing or forwarding the information toward the next node. These features may include signal processing functions, such as controlling gain and providing noise reduction and echo cancellation. In many cases, the various nodes along a particular communication path may provide the same and/or different communication functions. For example, multiple nodes may provide echo cancellation and noise reduction, while other nodes may provide gain control. Further, other nodes may provide echo cancellation, noise reduction, and gain control. Accordingly, all of the communication nodes must be properly controlled and coordinated to provide the appropriate functions at the appropriate places and times. If provisioning of these functions is not properly implemented, the information being transferred along the path may be degraded. Such control and coordination is difficult to implement for relatively static conditions, and even more difficult to implement when the communication path dynamically changes, such as when a node fails and rerouting of the communication path is required. As such, there is a need for an effective and efficient technique to control and coordinate the provisioning of processing functions among the various nodes along a communication path.